The present disclosure relates generally to compositions and methods for treating neuronal disorders using MNTF peptides and analogs thereof.
The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present disclosure. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or relevant, to the presently disclosure, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
The survival of embryonic motoneurons has been found to be dependent upon specific trophic substances derived from the associated developing skeletal muscles. Certain skeletal muscles have been reported to produce substances which are capable of enhancing the survival and development of motoneurons by preventing the embryonic motoneurons from degeneration and subsequent, natural cellular death. These substances have been broadly described as neuronotrophic factors (NTFs), which are a specialized group of proteins which function to promote the survival, growth, maintenance, and functional capabilities of selected populations of neurons (e.g. Chau, R. M. W., et al., 6 Chin. J Neuroanatomy 129, 1990).
A variety of neurodegenerative, neuromuscular and neuronal diseases, disorders, or conditions affecting the central and/or peripheral nervous systems may be characterized in whole or in part by acute or progressive loss of functional neural tissues. These include conditions such as, for example, spinal cord injury (SCI), neurodegenerative disease, stroke or ischemia (e.g. cerebral ischemia), Huntington's Disease (HD), Parkinson's Disease (PD), Multiple Sclerosis (MS), amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), Alzheimer's Disease (AD), and diabetic neuropathy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,877, U.S. Pat. No. 7,183,373, U.S. Pat. No. 6,841,531, U.S. Pat. No. 6,759,389 and US20060052299 report specific neuronotrophic factors (NTFs) termed Motoneuronotrophic Factors (MNTF) which possesses the ability to exert trophic effects on motoneurons. The contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.